


A Quiet Night In

by sophiegaladheon



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiegaladheon/pseuds/sophiegaladheon
Summary: Kira and Dax spend a quiet evening together.





	A Quiet Night In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2018 Star Trek Secret Santa on tumblr. My recipient is @im-just-a-bajoran on tumblr. The prompt was Kira/Dax, so have some fluffy domestic Kira/Dax ♥  
> 

The hallway was quiet and deserted, but the shouts and bitter arguments of the day still echoed in Kira’s ears as she trudged back to her quarters. She rolled her shoulders to try end relieve the tension that burned in a low smolder at the base of her neck and rubbed a thumb into the throbbing pain growing at her temples. She had never been very good at playing politics, and while she certainly had gotten better with all the practice she’d been getting in recent months, helping negotiate the increasingly complex channels of Bajoran bureaucracy or mediating between rival merchant factions was never going to be her favorite part of her job.

The door to her quarters slid open and Kira was hit with the smells of stew and fresh bread and something sweet and spicy all spilling out into the corridor and wrapping around her like a warm blanket. It was comforting and warm, and Kira paused, savoring the smell and the feeling for a moment before the sight of the apartment drew her attention away. 

Bouquets of flowers arranged in vases stood on practically every flat surface. Metallic streamers looped from the ceiling, glinting faintly in the light of the candles that dotted the table and countertops in neat glass holders. The table, set for two, was the source of the savory aromas, with stew and salad and a basket of bread all laid out with the nicest tableware. 

It was all lovely and unexpected, and Kira had no idea why any of it was there.

A rustle came from the next room, and a moment later Jadzia strode out wearing a long blue dress, one of the ones that would flair and twirl when she danced, her hair left to flow freely down the slope of her shoulders. Despite her fatigue, Kira smiled, her aches and pains receding into the background at the sight, and the kiss that was pressed gently to her lips in greeting. 

“I’m glad you’re back,” Jadzia said, “I missed you.”

Kira poked her gently in the side. “It was a long day but it wasn’t that long,” she teased. “But what is all this for?”

“Our anniversary.”

Kira shrank back. “But that’s next month.” She quickly went over the early days of their relationship in a panic, fearful she’d messed something up, but no. There were still another five weeks before their next anniversary. 

Jadzia chuckled and ran a thumb down her cheek to try and smooth the lines of worry and panic from Kira’s features. “No, Nerys, you’re right, sorry to panic you. Our proper anniversary is next month. But this is the anniversary of when we moved in together. I wanted to celebrate.”

Kira sighed and closed her eyes, relaxing into Jadzia’s arms. Of course, that made more sense. Dinner and dancing was just Jadzia’s kind of party. And never let it be said that Jadzia would miss an opportunity to celebrate.

But the ache in Kira’s shoulders and the pounding in her temples were starting up again, and the arches of her feet hurt and she really just wanted to curl up with her girlfriend and get some sleep.

“That’s really sweet of you,” she finally said, “and I’m sure I’ll love whatever you have planned. But can we just eat dinner and cuddle on the couch tonight? I’ve had an awful day and I don’t think I’m up for much else.” 

Jadzia’s arms squeezed tighter for a moment and she pressed a kiss to Kira’s forehead. “Of course. Do you want dinner, or did you want to shower first?”

The rumble Kira’s stomach let out at the mention of food pretty much answered the question, but she followed it up with a proper response through her laughter anyway. “Food, please. The food sounds good. Smells wonderful, too.”

Dinner was excellent, the stew was some new recipe Jadzia got from Commander Sisko and programmed into the replicator and the bread came fresh from the bakery on the promenade. “I warmed it up myself,” Jadzia said proudly, earning another laugh from Kira as she spread butter on her slice.

They finished up the meal with bowls of I’danian spice pudding, and Kira then promptly hustled off to the shower as Jadzia cleared the table. “You’re tired,” Jadzia said with a peck on her cheek, “go take care of yourself. I’ve got this.”

By the time Kira returned, fresh from the shower and wrapped up in her favorite pajamas and a soft flannel robe, the remains of their dinner were gone, the overabundance of (frankly a fire hazard) candles extinguished, the lighting set to a muted glow. Soft music played quietly in the background and a thick blanket had been unfolded over the sofa. Jadzia was over by the replicator, which produced two steaming mugs. She was still dressed up in her evening finery. 

“That had better be a Raktajino if you want me to stay awake,” Kira said as she sat down on the sofa, pulling the throw up over her knees.

“It’s just hot chocolate,” said Jadzia as she handed Kira one of the mugs before settling down at her side.

Kira curled her fingers around the warm ceramic and took a sip, letting the combination of rich hot chocolate and cool whipped cream coat her tongue. “Mmm,” she said, “thank you. It’s good.” She cuddled closer to Jadzia’s side, frowning at the crunch of taffeta that greeted her movement. “Did you want to get changed?”

“I’m fine.” Jadzia punctuated her words by wrapping an arm around Kira’s shoulders and giving a brief squeeze.

“I’m sorry we couldn’t go out tonight.” Kira’s words were barely more than a murmur, said more into to her cup of cocoa than anything. The food and shower had temporarily revived her, but the exhaustion of the day had begun snaking tendrils like vines through her mind, clouding her thoughts. And she was sorry. Dancing might not be her favorite thing but Jadzia loved it, and it certainly was fun to do together. After all the trouble Jadzia had gone through to surprise her, too. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Jadzia pressed a kiss to Kira’s temple. “I just wanted us to do something special together. This works too.”

Kira smiled and took another sip of her hot chocolate. The warmth and comforts of home surrounded her as her fatigue tugged on her eyelids and she slowly drifted off, her head resting on Jadzia’s shoulder.


End file.
